Sea Cucumbers
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea, has one abnormal fear – sea cucumbers.


**Title: **Sea Cucumbers

**Author: **Kamel

**Pairing: **Mentions of Haruka/Michiru

**Word Count: **1,670

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **PG

**Feedback: **Please and thank you.

**Notes: **

**Summary: **Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea, has one abnormal fear – sea cucumbers.

Naturally, the aquamarine haired goddess enjoyed being in the water and the act of swimming was a way of relaxing, not some tedious exercise many had passed it off to be. Being in the water, whether it be a pool or the sea, Michiru felt this is where she belonged, especially the ocean, she felt at home in the ocean. The smell of the salt water, the warm rays of the bright sun, even the bothersome sand – nothing could be better; this was her natural habitat, her lover had claimed she was positively sure Michiru had been a mermaid in the past life.

With gentle strokes, the dubbed former mermaid swam her way back to the sandy shore. The beach was fairly empty minus a few more families; they had set up their own umbrella away from the crowded area, they wanted to spend some quality family time together – time that did not involve defending their future princess of a future kingdom ten centuries away. As ludicrous as that sounded, it was the life the four of them has been destined for – to protect their galaxy from the outer rim of the solar system.

Still panting from the long, rapid swim she had taken, Michiru dragged herself out of the water. Part of her wanted to remain and continue to swim, race against her thoughts while the other found the idea of laying out on the beach soaking in the sun was a rather decent idea as well. She seriously doubted this was the last time she would be in the water during this beach trip. Knowing Hotaru, she would be in and splashing around with their little hime-chan at least another two. She would grow bored the first time and want to build a sandcastle before wanting to return to the water; their beach trips had a routine and it usually revolved around their young angel.

The slender, feminine woman reached into their massive beach bag they had packed away this morning and pulled out one of their towels which she unrolled against the sand. She was currently alone, the other three had decided to go for a stroll. Hotaru wanted to collect seashells for the necklace she and Setsuna were attempting to make. Every trip to the beach, they needed to search for shells, especially now during this crucial time. The necklace was almost done, but it was far from being perfect. Hotaru was picking about her shells. They could not be damaged and they had to be the right size. The pickiness of their daughter brought a small chuckle to Michiru as she lay back against the towel, unaware of how much time she would have to bask in the light. How long had it been since they departed for their walk? She lost time wandering about in the sea and it definitely was not the first time she had done so. Whatever the case may be, she would soak until they return and then amuse Hotaru's wishes. It was simple enough.

Arms rested at her side and legs loosely crossed, her eyes drooped to a close as she relaxed – a different sense of relaxation, not the same sense she felt when in the water, nothing would be as exhilarating as such. Ever since she was a young child, the ocean brought her a sense of calamity – all but one incident that she did not wish to go in to currently. Kids could be cruel, that was all she had to say on that. Not all of them, she would not group her Hotaru among the majority. All three caregivers were convinced the child was not capable of being intentionally hurtful. Ironic enough that this child was actually the senshi of death and destruction, a power that came with great responsibility which Hotaru was very much aware of. It came with being a senshi, especially one with the authority such as Saturn.

"Michiru-mama!"

The senshi of the deep sea had only been lying down for a few minutes, maybe ten tops before hearing the voice of her little angel. Michiru sat up, brushing her damp hair over her shoulder as she leaned up against her arm. A smile overtook her completely when Hotaru, in her dark purple bathing suit she and Setsuna had picked out, scurried over to her excitedly, Haruka following a few steps behind. Immediately, the child took a hold of Michiru's free hand and she attempted to pull the older woman to her feet. "Michiru-mama we found a whirlpool! And a small coral reef! You gotta see it! There are little fishes and these little crabs, it's so cool! Come on!" Hotaru said excitedly, pulling on the hand continuously.

The enthusiasm in the young child amused Michiru and she allowed herself to be 'pulled' onto her feet. For a couple of steps, Hotaru dragged her along before releasing her hand. Coming up to Haruka's side, the lovers met eyes for a moment and Haruka snaked her arm around Michiru's waist as they followed the overexcited Hotaru back to Setsuna. Being the carefree child she was, Hotaru easily climbed over the rocks peeking out of the sea water and seeing her totter made Michiru's stomach lunge up into her throat. "Hime-chan, slow down," she warned. Michiru began to step up on the rocks with the aid of Haruka at her side. They followed Hotaru over to Setsuna who was sitting at the edge of a rock peering into a pool. Hotaru carefully knelt down besides her, the time guardian looked up towards her two roommates with a grin.

"Enjoy your swim, Michiru?" Setsuna asked as the two lovers sat down on Hotaru's other side.

"It was most pleasant," she replied, sitting directly besides Hotaru, wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulder. "Where are the little crabs, hime-chan?"

Hotaru frowned slightly as she scanned the small reef and shrugged her shoulders. "They're hiding – Haruka-papa threatened to have them for lunch," she grumbled under her breath. Nearly at once, she had returned to her cheerful self as she pointed down at the water. "But the little fishes are still there! Look, Michiru-mama!"

"Ah, yes they are," Michiru confirmed with a nod. "And what do they call a group of school, hime-chan?"

"A school!" Hotaru exclaimed matter-o-factly as she jumped up to her feet. Once again, both mamas wished the little girl would be more careful. It would be quiet easy to slip and fall on these rocks and that would not be a pleasant experience for anyone.

"Careful, Hotaru," Setsuna spoke up.

"I am, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru replied, slowing down her movement just a notch. She began to wander a bit away from them. Haruka automatically stood up and trailed after her. The little girl barely made it a few feet away from them before she knelt back down, hovering over a small puddle of sea water. She tilted her head before calling over her papa. Haruka, at her side, knelt down also. "Look, Haruka-papa, what is it?"

In a similar manner, Haruka tilted her head just as Hotaru had done so. "Umm," she murmured. "A black blob. Michiru?" she spoke up, glancing over her shoulder towards her lover. Both Michiru and Setsuna cautiously stood up, mindful of the uneven rocks they were standing upon. Setsuna, having lead the way, knelt down next to Haruka and Michiru came up behind. Seeing the black-ish blob, she squirmed, taking a couple of steps back. "That's a sea cucumber," the senshi of the sea answered, feeling her skin starting to crawl.

"_Shhh…" one of the boys whispered to the other as he picked up the slimy sea cucumber. He gestured towards the girl sitting on the beach towel that had been set up on the dry sea rock; she was overlooking the ocean, minding her own business. She was being a bother to no one, but everyone knew that Michiru was a weird kid. She did not speak to hardly anyone – she was always by herself, drawing someone strange or another. She also spent all her time playing the stupid violin. She was boring. No wonder why no one liked her. She was so dull and boring._

"_Hehehe…" the boys laughed to themselves as they snuck up behind the un-expecting little girl._

_Holding the wiggling sea cucumber in his hands, he came up right behind Michiru who turned around just in time to spot the boy drop the sea creature onto her shoulder; she screech at the top of her lungs as the slimy, small creature landed on her shoulder. Instantly on her feet, Michiru swung her arm widely, causing the sea cucumber to roll right off. Tears sprung to her eyes, she began to cry loudly and ran away from the cruel boys._

"Michi? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked, standing up straight and taking her hand tenderly.

With a nervous smile, Michiru shook her head. "I've never liked them, personally – I think they're too slimy and the way they wiggle, it gives me chills."

"The blob scares you, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked, attention pulled away from the creature three of the four outer senshi had been examining with slight interest. "Like how Setsuna-mama is scared of cockroaches?"

"Now, hime-chan, I'm not scared of cockroaches – I don't like them wandering around the house, nasty little bugs," Setsuna muttered, joining the other three on their feet.

Michiru giggled and placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "No, I'm not scared of them," she reassured. "Come on, hime-chan. Let's go out for a swim, okay?"

Once more, Hotaru's face lit up with excitement – it did not take much for the young child to get excited, or for any young child, really. "Okay!" she replied, grabbing her Michiru-mama's hand before attempting to drag her off back towards the beach.

_**End.**_


End file.
